Mass of Ghosts Halo Effectware 3
by Kalikedeshi
Summary: Ghost and Roach didn't really die, well I guess Roach did. But they're not the only ones who are there. ME1 CODMW2 Ghosts Halo crossover. I haven't really played ME1 for while so, don't blame me I guess. And I haven't really played Halo too. Features characters from Halo and CODMW2 and COD Ghosts. Slight AU here and there.
1. What a fucked up burnup

The very moment that General Shepherd burned us alive. Well not really US. Looks like that bloody fire-proof vest helped after all. But Roach? The bastard got burned alive, how can I expect him to live? Well the bastard survived lots o' crap back there but here... dunno. He was a good man but-

***FLASH!***

The bloody hell? I see a white flash of light, then I suddenly see myself, and Roach standing in a black void.

"Roach?"

"..."

"Roach? Oy, idiot, speak up!"

I forgot. The imbecile can't talk.

After that we saw somebody with blue-ish eyes in a chair smoking a cigarette.

"Hello Ghost, and Roach."

"How do you-"

"I'll explain later. Right now we have more matters at hand."

"Like what?"

"Like how you're about to get transported into a different universe in which all life in the Milky Way galaxy is about to get killed."

.

.

.

.

.

.

"What?"

"I work for a company named Cerberus. You can call us neo space nazis, but that out of the point. The point is that I have rescued you, both of you from your demises to time-jump you a few years into the future."

"What year?"

"2183. You will wake up on a planet name Eden Prime. Also, I have restocked your weapons on ammunition in-case you need it."

"2183? Seriously?"

And then Roach spok- WHAT?!

"Is there any aliens there? Since it's so far into the future anyways..."

"*chuckle* Yes, MANY aliens, infact. There's the krogans. Tank on legs, I'm telling you. Don't mess with them. There's the asari. Blue women who possesses powerful traits. There's the qua-"

"Ok, I don't think I need to learn anymore. I think I'll just learn them by myself, thank you."

I was shooting glares at Roach.

"What?"

"I thought you don't talk."

"Well I do. Any human being can talk."

"Except for MUTE human beings."

"Touche you bastardic arse-hole."

We saw another bright flash, then we were transported to a.. actually I have absolutely no idea where I was. A robotic figure thingy approached us, drew his... I dunno, futuristic weapon then fired.

...It never came. Instead I saw a sparking robot that's lying on the floor. Ground.

I turned to Roach, holding up his M9.

"Damn, never thought that guns as old as THIS junk of fuck still works. I mean that guy said we're in 2183 right?"

"Damn right. Anyway, how did you know shooting it in the head would work?"

"Well shooting humans in the head grants them an instant passport to hell, doesn't make any difference in robots."  
"Okay..."

We ran towards a cliff facing towards a platform with a couple of... futuristic boxes with... futuristic shit on it with... futuristic atmosphere. I guess. Bloody hell I need to get to learn this shit. Wait, what sh-

***WHIZ!***  
A motherfucking futuristic hyper-advanced plasma fucking bullet whizzed past me. I drew my ACR and aimed at whoever shot that bullet's head, but I noticed it was a human.

*Unknown POV*

I watched as the skull-faced human drew his weapon, but he didn't shoot.

"Williams! Help me here!"

*ROACH POV*

The woman called out to the person Ghost is aiming at. She ran towards her, and a few more popped up and ran towards... I dunno. From the looks of her, she looks like she's a commander or something.

They gathered around an alien thingy, I'm guessing. Ghost and I continued down the cliff, and saw him coming towards the group, but I stopped him.

"Ghost!"

"What?!"

"What are you doing?!"

"Coming towards them, what else?"

"The could be hostile, you know!"

"Don't think I know that?"

"I do know that but-"

The group quickly turned their heads towards us.

"SHIT! WE'VE BEEN COMPROMISED! MOVE!"

We ran towards the bushes. Ugh, I hate bushes. Then again, Captain Price probably would have told us to hide in and I stayed put right where we were, listening for anything.

"Who were those?"

"I don't know. They looked... really strange."

"Kaiden, can you recall what they looked like?"

"I can't remember really well, but one of them had a skull mask and they were using... really old guns."

"Emile, you?"

"Can't say I recognize their guns. What about you, Chief?"

"One of them were using ACR by Magpul. Masada, in fact."

"A few questions. One, HOW the utter fuck did they get such OLD guns? Two, WHY are they using clusterfuckingly old guns? Three, WHY do they look so old?"

"Old as in...?"

"Old equipment and such. One of 'em were using kevlar v-"

"Alright ladies, enough. We have a beacon to get to."

"*scoff* Ladies..."

After their conversation, we saw a HUGELY MASSIVE FUCKING FUTURISTIC SHIP TAKING OFF. Well, I guess. Taking off, lifting off I don't know. I'm from the 2000s, not the fucking 2100s.

We saw a few zombie-ish things closing in on the group, so I went ahead and

"Ghost, should we save 'em?"

"From what?"

I nudged his side, and pointed towards the group's rear.

"Oh... well I guess so."

I took my ACR and, dissing off the fact that we both have ACRs, aimed towards the zombie things and...

"Ready?"

"We don't have silencers, but, yeah." I said, not looking at Ghost while speaking.

"Drop 'em."

Both of us fired our weapons towards the... I dunno, I think I should call them husks, y'know, since they husk alot? Yeah, anyway, back to the point. The group noticed the shots, obviously, drew their weapons and fired at them. Once they were done, they looked at us, but Ghost quickly ran towards the bushes while I dropped deck.

*SHEPARD POV*

"Who or what the fuck? Chief, can you send us a thermal vision?"

"On it, commander."

A few seconds after that, we saw two men. One was lying down on the ground and the other one was ducking low on the bushes. I called out to them.

"Show yourselves! We're not going to hurt you!"

Suddenly, a voice called out.

"BULLFUCK! YOU EXPECT US TO BELIEVE YOU WHEN YOU HAVE GIANT STEEL FUCKING SUITS FOLLOWING YOU?!"

"THEY ARE NOT HOSTILE! JUST SHOW YOURSELVES!"

*ROACH POV*

I quickly stood up, watching as the group quickly turned their heads towards me. I walked slowly forward, keeping my hand on my M9 on the way.

"See? That wasn't so hard."

"In fact, it is."

I drew my flashbang, and was about to throw it at them, but Ghost stopped me.

"What?!"

"Isn't worth it."

"*sigh*"

I found the pin, placed it back on the flashbang, and put the flashbang back where I got it.

This is going to be a really fucking fun day. Years, depending on how long we're going to be stuck here.


	2. Getting acquainted with things? Nope

Disclaimer:

I don't own anything here. I'm just using them for my fic. But I probably will own Herr's ass if he does come to my house.

ON WITH IT

I also haven't played HALO too so forgive me if Emile and Chief gets a little... OOC at times.

* * *

*GHOST POV*

"For a second, I thought you were going to throw a grenade at us." The... bulky thing said. What the bloody hell is wrong with this place?

"Do grenades even exist here?" I asked. Well pretty much this far into the future, things would have... advanced, so to speak.

"Well not anymore. If they do, we haven't seen any in production. Anyway, my name is Commander Jennifer Shepard. Nice to meet you. Call me Shepard."

"Nice to meet you too, Shepard. My name's Ghost, this one 'ere calls 'imself "Roach". Silly name if you ask me."

"My name's Emile. Nice to meet ya."

"Nice to meet you too. And... er..." I said, while looking at the... green one.

"Name's Chief. Master Chief, if you want."

"Er..."

"Don't worry. I won't shoot you in the back later on, if that's what you're asking." Whew, for a second I thought he was going to backstab me. Like Shepherd.

"Right. No time for introductions, let's move." Shephe- I mean Shepard said.

"On it, mom." I said.

We moved forward in the path until I saw two figures up ahead.

"TANGO, 12 O' CLOCK!"

"I SEE 'EM!"

I took my ACR up, aimed at the robot's head, and pulled the trigger a few times until the thing was sparking all over and dropped dead while the others just... I dunno, completely filled the other one with bullets.

"All clear!" Roach shouts.

"All clear here!"

Alright, I guess this place ain't all that bad after all. We went down to the catwalk and saw a train. With more robots. I attached a silencer to my ACR just in case. You never know, you know? I know that you know that I know. Wait, what the bloody hell?

"UP AHEAD!"

I pulled up my ACR, which is awfully light, I tell you, aimed towards one robot's head, and pulled the trigger.

_*CLICK* _

"FUCK!" Dammit, I knew it was empty! I quickly grabbed an ACR mag, tossed the other one aside, inserted the fresh one in and cocked the gun. I looked up, hoping that the robot wasn't aiming at us. I quickly aimed and pulled the trigger a 3 times.

_*TSEW! TSEWTSEW!* _

Well, that was easy. The others finished the others off quickly enough. We went down the ramps and... a few more geth were waiting for us. Before I even got a chance to aim my gun, the others filled them with holes. Well onto the train then. I moved towards the controls and...

"How the hell do I do this?"

"Let me handle it." Shepard said.

Roach and I really do need to get friendly with stuff here.


	3. Fucking beacons

*GHOST POV*

"You... don't... know how to operate train controls?" Shepard asked.

"...No." I told her.

"...No?"

"...No." Why do I feel like Jeremy Clarkson?

"You..."

"No."

*ROACH POV*

Once the lot of them were done bickering, I went ahead and told them that the train's stopped.

"YOU DON'T SAY?" Ghost asked me. More like said.

"You imbeciles were bickering saying "No" all the time so..."

"YOU THINK WE'R-"

_**"SHUT YOUR STUPID YAP!"**_

At least that shut them up.

"Alright ladies, let's go."

Once Shepard got off, I immediately told the others.

"Ladies... *scoff* you're the lady, not us."

"Shut up." Ghost said.

"Yeah, yeah. Look!"  
I pointed towards one... scaly-face with some robots. While I wasn't able to hear it that clearly, he said that he's going to blow the colony up. The train stopped, and Shepard's voice shouting woke me up from my mind.

"GETH!"

Well it was useless to wake me up from my mind because the other blokes already shot him down. Well bloody hell! These guys aren't all that bad after all. Well shortly after that, I see, at least in my vicinity, at least five bombs.

"Shepard, I hope you're good at defusing bombs. Because I'm not really up to par on doing that."

"Don't worry, I know how to deal with bombs. Emile, Chief and I will deal with the bombs. Ashley, Kaiden, Ghost, go with Roach to the beacon."

"Roger that. Roach, I hope you're good with a gun." Ashley said.

"Weapons? I got covered." I said while holding my ACR and M9 up.

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure those won't work since those are OUTDATED. Where did you even get those?"

"Where? That's a secret."

"...Okay."

We went up the ramps, and we were greeted with? Bullets. Damn you, fate.

"ROBOTS!" I shout out.

I leapt behind cover, ducking my head down as I settled against the wall. The rounds flew over my head, and I grabbed my head in an attempt to keep it below the top of my cover. As the rounds kept whizzing above my head, I checked my ammunition stocks, realizing I only had at best 122 shots left. I glanced above me, looking at where each of the people firing at me was, deciding that it would be best to fire at the one closest to my position. I then rose out of cover, squeezing the trigger on my gun and watching as my shot hit true. I then ducked back under cover.

"SNIPER!" Ghost warned us.

I rose out of cover again, counting how much bullets I had left. I squeezed the trigger on my ACR and missed. I squeezed it again, missed but one shot hit in straight in the head, killing it. I ducked back under cover and checked my ammunition stocks. 98 shots left. Damn. I reloaded as fast as a possibly could, but not before my fresh mag was tossed out of cover because of an explosion. Shepard and the others caught up with us and finished the others off went down the ramps and were greeted by two husks and two robots.

"ZOMBIES AND ROBOTS!" I warned the others.

I leapt to a nearby crate, and patiently waited for bullets to flow over my head. I wasn't getting any though, because as soon as I popped up, I see dead people.

"Well that was easy."

"Too right, mate."

"Mate? Seriously?" Shepard asked. Oh strewth.

"You really need to learn your British language. Mate means friend in the British language."

"Oh."

"Well then, there's the beacon."

"Alright, Ghost, inspect the beacon while I radio the Normandy. Normandy this is Commander Shepard speaking..."

I didn't pay much attention to what she was saying. Ghost neared the beacon, but he started to lift in the air.

"GHOST!"

I ran towards Ghost, pulled him out but then I started to lift up into the sky. I heard a muffled "Roach" before I saw... some sort of shite I can't understand.

_You do not belong to this universe  
You must not be here  
You must not be allowed here_

That was basically all I heard before I saw images of millions of people dying, men. Women. Children, even. After that, oh bloody h-

***THUD!* **

* * *

**Well that was real damn easy. Herr Wozzeck and I made friends now so, no more hates I guess. Anyways, I'll start to make my next chapter as soon as possible but my brother from Singapore is returning tomorrow so I might not be able to do that. Anyways, Cheers.**

**Mum's the word I guess. **


	4. Break time, Explain time, Hacksaw time

*ROACH POV*

Ugh... well that was easy. Let's see what happened to me now. I got burned alive, met a mysterious man who controls a neo-space-nazi group, met some futuristic people, met futuristic aliens, almost got shot with futuristic bullets, and some shit telling me that I'm not supposed to be here. You don't say, fucker?

"Doc, when will he wake up?"

"I'm not sure about that Shepard, he's been away for 2 weeks now."

Wait, two weeks? TWO BLOODY WEEKS. Wow. I think I should let them know I'm alive, now.

"Doc, I think he's waking up!" A familiar British imbecile said.

"Ugh... what the bloody hell."

"What's up, Roach?"

"What's up? What do you mean what's up? Up your ass, that's what's up."

I stood up, seeing Ghost, Shepard, Ashley, Kaiden, the two giant bulkfucks and the doctor.

"What's up?" I asked.

"Up your ass, that's what's up."

"Well played. Well played indeed."

"I'm cool, aren't I?"

"The game."

"..."

.

.

.

.

.

.

"FUCK YOU YOU IMBECILE!" Ghost shoute- oh shit!

"Hey, hey, ladies-"

"Stop calling us ladies, "ma'am"."

"Alright, alright, just stop fighting."

"Alright, we're done. What the bloody hell happened to me?"

"Well, when you activated the beacon..."

(few minutes later (hey i havent played mass effect 1 for a long time dont blame me))

"Well fuck. Not only do I want to stay here, I NEED to be here."

"Why?"

"Nothing."

"Alright. Head to the bridge. We're arriving at the Citadel."

After that, she left.

"What the bloody hell is the Citadel?" I asked.

"The Citadel is... the... erm... well basically you can call it the White House of today." Ghost said.

"Alright. Well, can you explain me the... species of today and what the do and shit?"

"Well this is going to take a long time."

"I gave a fuck? No."

*another few minutes passed*

"So let me guess.

Turians are aimbots.

Quarians are niggers.

Krogans are walking gods.

Asari are mages.

Salarians are rappers.

And this "Udina" is an ass."

"Yep. Got it all right."

"This is going to be fun."

After that, the doctor entered the room again.

"We're docking."

"Thanks doctor er...?"

"Chakwas."

"...Chakwas?"

"Yes. Chakwas."

"Whoever created your name must have misspelled your name."

"What?"

"Nothing."

Both of us left the room after we shut our yap.

*ASHLEY POV*

Fuck, why did I let it go on! I should've made a move on him!

* * *

**Oh shet. Oh shet.**

**Well this is the chapter that I promised you all. Pretty damn short but hey. I'm not infectionz or however its spelt. Bye guys. **

**ya,ya i is be levin' fo' a pyew daeys at leas'. continu' poppin' an' crakin' ma nigz.**


End file.
